


Wonderful Sounds

by Minnie_Mochi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But He's a Twin and is Only Nice to Other Connor, Connor is Awkward, Deaf Simon, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Josh and Simon are roommates, Leo sucks, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Student Body President Markus, simon is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_Mochi/pseuds/Minnie_Mochi
Summary: Simon is not only an android but an android with an audio system error, meaning he is deaf. He chooses to be alone most of the time and doesn't leave his room except for class. His lonely, soundless world is about to change completely when his roommate finally gets him out of the dorm room for a day, and he is easily befriended by the outspoken and friendly Markus and all of his companions.Maybe being a deaf android isn't that bad. Maybe his world won't be as soundless and lonely for much longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt off of tumblr. It was supposed to be a small thing but I just got so many other ideas with it. Now I don't know how long it's gonna be. Oh well. Enjoy!

Simon hated winter. It was his least favorite season of the year, which meant he also hated all of the months between November and February. And all of the holidays that were included there. 

That was saying a lot because Simon was fond of everything and everyone.

But there were several reasons to justify the fact that Simon hated the winter so much. Maybe because Simon just despised the freezing cold. Maybe he hated the snow. Maybe because all of the humans that attended college with him usually caught a variety of different illnesses and viruses during this time. 

It could be because of  _ all  _ of these reasons in fact. 

But none of those reasons were the main cause for Simon abhorring the winter season. Or as the humans liked to say, “ _ The most wonderful time of the year.” _

It was the fact that during winter he felt the most isolated. It was bad enough that Simon was a deaf android so he was the source of teasing from both humans and androids who deemed themselves better than Simon because they could  _ hear.  _ It was no secret that Simon had a critical error in his audio system and an audio system that was compatible with Simon’s was almost impossible to find. But during the winter, there would be countless events held at the college for the students, and Simon never was able to participate in them nor did he want to honestly. 

Instead, he would always go curl up in his dorm room reading literature or catching up on his work for his double major while pretending that he didn’t want to cry from loneliness.

So here Simon was, trudging through the snow against the cold, harshly blowing wind as he pulled his thick, wool coat tight around his torso as he tried to make it back to his dorm room. He did this out of anger and not because of the cold temperatures. In reality, all other biocomponents in Simon’s system worked better than most androids’ because of his audio system error, so it took almost negative temperatures for his internal temperature regulator to go into overdrive.

The android was in a really bad mood because apparently it was announced to the entire dorm that class had been canceled because of the weather. He hadn’t learned about this until he had gotten to the English Literature building (all the way across campus) and found a single note on the door of room 330. Why had no one-android or human- thought to inform Simon of this, knowing that he couldn’t hear? He ran a hand through his blond hair out of sheer frustration and began making his way back.

When he finally made it back to his dorm, Simon saw his roommate, Josh, tidying up their room. Simon purposefully slammed the door behind him and angrily raised his hands to sign how frustrated he had been.

_ How dare you not tell me that classes were canceled? You are my roommate! How could you do this to me knowing that I cannot hear? _

Even though Simon was probably furious and so saddened, Josh couldn’t help but smile warmly at the cute, heavy set frown on Simon’s face. He hated the unfortunate odds that were set against Simon especially being that Simon was one of the friendliest beings he had ever come in contact with while being enrolled at this college. If he could, perhaps Josh would give up one- or both- of his audio systems for Simon to have instead. 

“I am sorry, I was busy with my philosophy studies and I didn’t notice when you had left,” Josh defended as he moved to help Simon remove his layers of clothing. 

_ It’s okay,  _ Simon signed with a sad smile. 

Josh took the several jackets from his roommate and stored them back into the closet while rambling to Simon about his plans for the day. 

“This morning a few of my friends came over and asked if I would like to go with them and sit around in the basement of the library. They met this new guy named Connor who is always down there by himself. I heard he was super awkward but incredibly intelligent. He’s majoring in criminal justice. I was wondering if you would like to come with us and-” Josh stopped mid sentence as he had gotten no response. He felt like he was speaking to no one at all. 

“Are you listening to m-” Oh.

Josh facepalmed when he turned around and saw that Simon was sitting cross legged on his bed while staring dreamily out of the window. Oblivious to the fact that Josh had been talking the entire time.

He almost always forgot that Simon in fact couldn’t hear and would always begin rambling about something. Whether it be wants and desires for the androids of the school, protesting, or about his double major in history and philosophy, Josh just really liked talking. These were the times Josh was glad Simon couldn’t hear because he had made this mistake more times than he would like to admit and didn’t want to be laughed at. 

Walking over to Simon’s side, Josh tapped Simon’s shoulder. Simon blinked slowly and looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated on Josh’s lips. Simon wasn’t great at reading lips but if it made it easier for others to communicate with him than Simon would just continue to try and try until he was good at it.

“I was asking if you would like to come with me to meet up with my friends.” By the sad smile that creeped onto Simon’s lips and the corners of his eyes tilting downward, Josh was sure that Simon was going to deny his offer. For the same reason he always did. 

_ I will feel a bit left out because I cannot hear. I also do not want to cause any unnecessary stress on your friends while trying to communicate with them. _

“They will love you.” Josh countered. “I promise, Simon.”

Simon outright frowned this time, and Josh had sworn that all of his internal biocomponents had stopped running for a second and run an internal scan to ensure everything was still working correctly. He  _ hated  _ when Simon frowned. It hurt Josh beyond his own understanding.

But Josh wasn’t going to allow his friend to lock himself in the room again and pity himself. If he could endure the angry words of some of the prejudice, unfair humans around campus, he could endure Simon’s frown for some time. 

_ I don’t know about-  _

Josh quickly grabbed for Simon’s hands, stopping his attempts to sign. “Do I have to carry you out of here, Simon?” Josh flared his eyes wide in a failed attempt to look intimidating and angry. He didn’t know how humans did it so easily.

Simon shook his head no. Pulling his wrists out of Josh’s grip, Simon signed.  _ I would rather stay here, but does it mean a lot to you that I go? _

Both Simon and Josh knew this was coming sooner rather than later. Simon was a PL600 android after all. It was in his domestic nature to want everyone to smile even if it was at the expense of his own happiness. 

“Yes.” 

_ You go ahead of me. I will meet you there in a bit.  _

Sensing Simon’s hesitance, Josh grabbed Simon’s forearm and gripped the surface skin with his fingers. Simon returned the gesture. Josh transferred the information about the easiest way to get to the library basement because he was very well aware of how Simon hated winter and snow. 

With that, Josh loosened his grip on Simon and grabbed his windbreaker and left their dorm room with a smile and a wave. Simon was left sitting cross legged on the bed with an endearing smile on his face. While he had received the route to the library basement, he hadn’t missed the feeling of admiration and familial love that Josh had for him that flowed from Josh to Simon. 

He had prepared to inform Josh of his mistake, but quickly considered the fact that Josh might’ve relayed that information to Simon on purpose. As a PL600 android, he couldn’t help but bask in the praise.

 

***

 

Simon pulled on one of his several oversized turtlenecks that covered his hands and fit his particularly small hands like gloves. He pulled a coat on over the black turtleneck, grabbed a scarf, and made his way out of his dorm room. There wasn’t really an explanation for the reason Simon did this but he always felt an overwhelming need to bring his first aid bag with him anytime he left the dorms. He filled it with things like bandages and gauzes just in case a human got hurt while he was around. He knew some humans would rather bash his head in rather than take help from them but it was just his instinct. He also carried things like thirium to replace any blue blood loss of an android. 

He checked the bag, ensuring everything was still there, before making his way towards the door. He checked his memory log and began to follow the route Josh left by taking the elevator to the first floor. 

He greeted the residents advisor with a smile and a wave as he made his way back into the cold and ever-rising snow. 

While Simon couldn’t hear the wind, he imagined what it would sound like based off of the feeling. It caused his nose to burn and caused artificial tears to well in his eyes without him triggering them manually. He took note of the fact that the wind was also very strong so he imagined that it sounded something like  _ Whoosh.  _

He pulled the scarf around the lower half of his face and smiled as he tried to simulate what  _ whoosh  _ would even sound like. It made him both happy and sad. 

Checking his route once more, he noted that the football field that he was walking pass was the halfway mark, meaning he was halfway there. 

He had began to pick up his pace. He hadn’t wanted Josh to worry about him or think that he ditched him. But suddenly someone or something had snatched his first aid bag off of his back and pushed him to the ground and into the snow. He had an idea of who did that to him.

And looking up, he was indeed correct. Of course, it was co captain of the college’s basketball team, Leo, that always seemed to pick on Simon no matter how nice Simon had attempted to be. 

With a deep sigh of irritation, Simon hauled himself up out of the freezing snow and signed.  _ Can you please give me back my bag? It’s for me. Not for you. _

It was no point in using sign language, however, because Simon was sure that Leo didn’t even  _ know  _ sign language. Despite that, Simon continued to sign angrily just to get out his frustration. 

_ There is no reason you should angry with me. I don’t- _

In the middle of signing, Simon stopped and watched Leo pitch his first aid bag over the tall gate that separated the snow covered football field and the sidewalk they were standing on. Simon sadly watched the navy blue bag land pathetically in the snow. 

Simon imagined that it the bag made a  _ thump  _ noise this time. 

Leo then advanced on Simon, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them tightly. Simon looked into the human’s hateful eyes and tried wrenching away but it only made Leo hold on tighter. 

When Leo began talking, it took everything in Simon to keep his eyes focused on Leo’s lips and not his malicious glare.

“I don’t know sign language, you stupid android.” He spat. “But I do know that he you are a pathetic piece of metal. You’re supposed to be an android and you can’t even hear me, can you? Can’t even talk.” Leo grabbed at Simon’s throat and pressed his thumb and fingers into the sides of his neck, cutting off the route of oxygen to Simon’s system. “You are pathetic.”

**_Caution: Stress levels over 50%_ **

 

**_Caution: Oxygen levels in brain biocomponents decreasing drastically_ **

 

**_Caution: Stress levels over 70%_ **

 

Simon was scared.

 

**_Caution: Stress levels are critically high. Oxygen levels critically low_ **

 

He was so so scared. He wanted to fight back. But he was PL600. He couldn’t hurt this human even if it was hurting Simon. Similar to Josh, he didn’t believe in such things.

 

**_Caution: Stress levels over 90%_ **

 

**_Possibility of self destruction._ **

 

He didn’t want to. No. No. No.

But Simon was sure that he would self destruct until the hand around his neck disappeared and the hand around his arm went with it. Dropping to the ground, he attempted to reboot his system and watched over his system components. He was relieved to see his oxygen levels increasing again and everything regulating itself, but his stress levels was still at 95%. 

He had never been so terrified. He was still scared. 

Simon knew he was on the ground for quite sometime now, looking over his system data and bicomponent stats. So when he looked around for Leo, he was surprised when his first aid bag was somehow in his lap now and instead of meeting Leo’s angry, brown eyes, he was met with eyes of two distinct colors- one blue, the other green.

It was Markus. 

Markus was known all around the school. Not only was he a renowned painter around campus but he was also president of the student government, advocating for freedom and equal rights of androids. When it wasn’t wintertime, Simon attended every protest or rally Markus and Josh planned to give his support. Markus double majored in political science and art while Simon double majored in Child development and English Literature so sadly Simon didn’t see Markus as often as he would like.

Even though he knew all of this and then some about Markus, Simon was sure that Markus knew nothing of Simon except for the fact that he was a deaf android. 

However, when their eyes met, Simon couldn’t seemed to think anymore as a light shade of blue covered his cheeks as he stared wide eyed at the handsome android in front of him. He blinked a few times as it registered in his mind that Markus was in fact talking to him.

_ I’m so sorry. I didn’t catch that.  _

As Simon signed, a smile tugged at the corners of Markus’ lips. A smile full of adoration for the PL600 android. Yet again, Simon was basking in the praise and endearment. 

_ That’s okay. I asked if you were okay? Leo is something like a brother to me but he also hates androids so my apologies on his behalf.  _

No one had ever attempted to use sign language with Simon, even though most android models were equipped to know several languages, including sign language. Everyone usually just left the difficult task of communication up to Simon, so the fact that Markus was taking the time to sign with him meant so much to him. 

_ No need. I am just happy that you saved my life. I thought I was going to self destruct. Thank you. _

Markus nodded and grabbed Simon’s hand and helped him up from the snow and onto his feet. The light blush on Simon’s cheeks deepened and darkened as Markus brushed the excess snow from his clothes. While Simon fixed his clothes once again, Markus noticed a stray scarf not too far from them, in the process of being buried by the falling snow. It was a warm, tan color from what he could see. The warmth it exuded in just its color reminded Markus of Simon, and without even scanning the scarf, he knew it belonged to him.

With the scarf in hand, he tapped Simon’s shoulder.

_ Is this your scarf?  _ Simon had to admit that Markus was quite cute when he signed with a sweet smile.

_ Yes, it is. Thank you!  _ Simon signed. He went to reach for the warm colored scarf but Markus moved his hand away too early and opted to wrap it around Simon’s neck himself. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but it still had Simon’s internal temperature rising quickly. So quickly that temperature warnings were furiously popping up on his feed. But he ignored it all.

_ I am on my way to the Jericho to meet up with a few friends that I know. Would you like to come with me? _

_ Jericho? _

Markus chuckled. Simon had never wanted to hear a sound so bad. He wondered if his chuckle was deep and smooth. Was it rough and scratchy? 

_ The basement of the library. It’s where androids meet up together. _

Simon smiled.  _ I was actually on my way to the library basement. If it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to walk with you.  _

_ Of course, Simon.  _

If someone allowed Simon to hear just one word, then he would want that word to be his name rolling off of Markus’ tongue. 

_ Simon. _


	2. Chapter 2

It would be an understatement to say that Simon was just glad that it took approximately only five minutes to get to the library. As soon as they entered the transparent glass doors of the library, Simon exhaled deeply as he enjoyed the pleasant feeling of  _ warmth.  _ He didn’t know if the reason that the warmth felt so inviting and enjoyable was due to Markus’ presence or the fact that he had finally gotten out of the snow after such a horrible hour and a half out there. He was sure it was mostly because of Markus though. 

Simon and Markus offered a bright greeting to the librarian before descending the stairs into the basement. As soon as he step foot into the lounge area, that Markus called Jericho, Simon immediately spotted Josh. 

Josh and a few other androids were sitting on a long, beige couch that was strategically placed opposite of the television. The area was quite vast being able to fit four long sofas of different colors and several tables and desks which was already mostly occupied by other androids. 

A lot of androids. 

Too many of them. Even if he couldn’t hear, Simon could imagine how much noise was being made and it was bothering him. He had instantly wanted to turn back and ascend those stairs once again and run back to the dorm. 

If it wasn’t for Markus placing his large yet delicate hand on Simon’s shoulder, Simon probably would’ve done just that. But now, he was stuck blushing for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Then there were two gentle fingers on Simon’s jaw, turning his head. 

He wanted so bad to nuzzle his face into Markus’ large hands for comfort. Was this even valid for an android to be feeling after just a few encounters? Overwhelmed with a sudden contentment when he was there. Simon has never felt so overwhelmed yet so calm at the same time. His internal temperature receptors were constantly reporting that it was over normal levels yet his stress levels were near zero.  

Markus offered a reassuring smile to Simon and signed.  _ Looks like we were coming to meet the same friends. Let’s introduce you.  _

_ Okay, Markus. _

Simon never really talked. Mostly because he didn’t know how to  _ make  _ the sounds that letters did. He had a vague idea of what letters sounded like which is why he was able to read lips to a certain extent. But, talking and making those sounds himself was harder for him, especially when he wouldn’t even be able to hear himself speak.

But if he could talk, Simon would choose to say Markus’ name over and over again.

Sensing Simon’s intense apprehension, Markus placed his hand on his lower back and guided him to the couch. 

Upon seeing Simon and Markus as they approached, Josh’s eyes lit up in excitement at the sight of Simon but it quickly dissolved into a worried glare along with the other androids. Simon frowned as he followed their gazes to Markus’ hand. 

Markus raised his left hand that had previously been on Simon’s lower back and shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. Simon silently gasped at the red blood on Markus’ hand and the places where his skin had been began peeling and breaking off, dripping with a bit of blue blood. He sadly realized that he had been so occupied by his own racing thoughts that he hadn’t taken notice that Markus was actually hurt.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt much. I just had to fight off Leo. He was harming Simon.” Josh only could sigh as he heard Leo’s name because, honestly, Leo was just a huge problem for no apparent reason except for the fact that he just hated Markus in particular.

_ I have first aid in my bag!  _ Simon signed pulling his bag off quickly. 

“You don’t have to,” Markus said but Simon was already digging through his bag and oblivious to the fact that anyone was even talking. With a smile, Kara pulled Markus to sit next to her. 

“It’s part of his system for him to want to ensure that you’re okay,” she reassured, closely examining his hand herself. 

With gauze and bandages stuffed in the crease of his elbow, he rushed to Markus’ side. Yeah, he was worried and was feeling a bit guilty, but he hadn’t forgotten to greet Kara whom he recognized from his child development classes. 

“Hello, I’m Connor.” He waved and gave a small, goofy smile, almost as if he wasn’t used to smiling normally just yet.

“Um, Connor,” North called.

“Yes?” 

“He can’t hear,” she chuckled. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and closely looked at Simon, obviously scanning him for the error. “His audio processor has a critical error. That’s why he can’t hear,” Connor said matter of factly. 

“Don’t you think we already know that, Connor?” North frowned, kicking her feet up on the table once again as Simon finished cleaning the blood off of Markus and wrapping his hand in bandages.

“Why isn’t it being fixed then if you know so much,  _ North _ ?” Connor replied sarcastically. That seemed to be the only emotion Connor could actually convey without too much effort or it coming out the wrong way and sounding sarcastic anyway. 

“I don’t think Simon would appreciate you two talking about his error in front of him… even if he can’t hear you,” Kara warned softly. 

“I agree.”

“So do I.” With that, both North and Connor dropped the conversation as soon as Simon gave Markus’ hand one last pat. 

But before that, Josh and Kara shared a suggestive glance, wondering if they both noticed the way Markus was looking at Simon. Markus had always had firm yet particularly soft facial features but while looking at Simon, his face was glossed over with a gentle delicacy that was too real to be fake. Both his green and blue eye were full of adoration and softness for the blonde android tending to his hand. When Simon gave Markus hand that last pat on his newly wrapped hand, it was only Kara and Josh that noticed the gentle smile and sign of gratitude that Markus directed at Simon.

“Okay, well now that Markus is alright, we should introduce ourselves to Simon, right?” Josh offered. He waved briefly to get Simon’s attention because he was obviously still a bit spaced out. 

Simon looked closely at Josh’s lips as he spoke, telling him that everyone was going to introduce themselves to him. He offered a quick nod of the head and looked to the android next to Josh. 

_ “ _ I’m North, nice to meet you.”

“You may know my name already but my name is Kara.”

_ Hello. I’m Connor and I major in- _

Simon gave a silent, sheepish chuckle and moved his hands (that he had no idea were still wrapped around Markus’ bandaged one) to sign to Connor.  _ Thank you so much for taking the time to sign with me, but you are signing incredibly quickly and it is hard for me to follow along with you. _

“Sorry!” Connor exclaimed before trying again, much slower this time. Maybe a bit too slow but Simon could deal with it.  _ Hello. I’m Connor… I major in criminal justice… It is nice to meet you, Simon.  _

Simon had began to reply but Connor’s eyes shifted towards the staircase he and Markus came down to get here. 

“Oh! This is my android twin! His name is also Connor but he is RK900!” Simon looked up at the exact replica of the Connor sitting on the sofa across from him. “We call him Con.” 

Con gave a single wave before walking towards the back of the lounge area where all of the individual desks were lined up neatly against the wall.

_ Con is not as nice as our Connor but he isn’t as bad as he seems.  _ Markus signed. 

Markus didn’t know if Simon was aware of this as he was, but everytime they weren’t signing, their hands always seemed to end up resting side by side or simply intertwined. 

 

***

 

Simon would kiss Markus into oblivion right now if he could. 

Simon was always afraid of having conversations with multiple people at once because it was really difficult to track who was talking, read their lips,  _ and  _ make sense of it in his mind. Let alone try to respond before the topic of the conversation changed anyway.

However, thanks to Markus, his fear was quenched completely as Markus willingly translated the entire conversation into sign language for Simon as they conversed. He was even able to reply a few times. It caused Simon great joy when they laughed with him.

It was a pleasant change. They were laughing with him and not at him.

He insisted multiple times that Markus not do that for him and enjoy the conversation without having to go through the extra stress of translating, but Markus would only give him a pointed look and raise an eyebrow at him, instantly shushing Simon. 

“If you don’t mind me asking Simon, why don’t you just get a replacement audio processor?” Connor asked all too suddenly. Markus sent Connor a threatening glare when he noticed Simon’s content smile diminish. 

No. No. Markus wanted Simon to smile forever. 

_ I haven’t been able to find a compatible audio processor.  _

“What about Cyberlife? I’m sure they can fix your audio processor or even make you a compatible one,” Connor said, leaning over, planting his elbows on his knees. “I can make an appointment right now.”

Connor didn’t wait for Simon to answer, he just closed his eyes as he contacted Cyberlife about available appointments. Markus placed his hands on top of Simon’s which caused him to blush rather deeply. 

_ Do you know that your blush matches the blue of your eyes?  _ Markus signed with a sly smirk, knowing exactly how Simon was react. Simon was sure his oxygen levels would begin to deplete again if Markus kept that up.

North rolled her eyes. “You don’t gotta be so obvious!” Markus laughed as a deep shade of blue covered his cheeks, similar to Simon but not as noticable. Simon had very pale skin and even the slightest hint of blue would be easily detectable.

“Don’t be jealous, North. If you want me to hold your hand then just say so,” Kara bantered  as she reached over and placed her hand on top of North’s. 

“Is _ that _ what you got from that? Because if it was, then you got the wrong idea,” North joked.

“I just want to make you smile,” Kara continued. And indeed, North did smile. 

“But Markus and Simon-” Josh started but Connor’s sudden shout stopped them. Simon noticed everyone turn towards Connor so he looked also, concentrating on Connor’s thin lips.

“I booked your appointment for 5 o’clock sharp on Saturday. I will ask Hank slash dad to drive you. He is really good at driving cars.” Simon silently questioned the ‘Hank slash dad’ but since everyone else seemed used to it, he didn’t say anything.

“When he isn’t drunk,” Con said suddenly. 

“No need for that Con be nice to Hank slash dad,” Conner said seriously but Con rolled his eyes. 

“So Simon… is that okay with you?” Josh questioned.

Simon could only stare as he thought it over. Cyberlife was a place he always wanted to stay away from, but Connor trusted it enough to recommend it. Not only that but they could have parts. 

Simon might be able to hear again. 

He might be able to hear Markus’ voice. He’d find out if his chuckle was smooth or rough. He’d be able to hear his name come off of Markus’ tongue. 

Despite his anxious frown, Simon nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks again,” Markus called to the taxi driver as he help Simon out and shut the car door behind him. The fellow android driver offered a quick tilt of the head in acknowledgement before pulling off of the curb and driving off. Feeling Simon shiver a bit, Markus hurried and guided Simon up the front steps of the huge home and to the front door.

Markus quickly deactivated the alarm and pulled Simon in, helping Simon out his extra layers before removing his own. “Markus is that you? Or is that Leo?” A dry but familiar voice called from in the living room.

“It’s me, Carl,” Markus called as he hung their several coats on the coat rack next to the door. “There is someone I would like you to meet. I will be there in just a second.” 

Meanwhile, Simon is staring wide-eyed at everything in the hall. Everything from the intricate staircase to the patterned ceilings to the zebra rug lying on the expensive, polished tiles was just so exquisite and colorful. Sort of like the home of an artist. No. More like the  _ mind  _ of an artist. Full of color and inspiration just waiting to be put together in the right places to create art. Or maybe it was already art on it’s own. 

He silently gasped when he noticed one of his favorite paintings done by the famous, celebrated artist Carl Manfred on the wall of the staircase. He had wanted to go and marvel at the painting, but was pulled from his thoughts when Markus softly touched his shoulder to get his attention. He pointed at the brown double doors and motioned Simon to follow him. 

Simon continued to gape and awe at the immaculate, methodical clutter around the house as they entered what he assumed was the living room. It wasn’t an untidy type of clutter, it was strategic and creative. Almost like the entire interior of the house was meant to be a masterpiece on its own.

If Simon were to have a house of his own, he aspired for it to be something like this. Speaking thousands of words with no mouth and sound at all. Sort of like Simon. 

Simon almost ran into Markus’ back when he stopped all so suddenly. Sheepishly stepping out from behind Markus, Simon was met with a polite smile on the face of an older man in a wheelchair, who was situated in front of the television.

Is that Carl Manfred?

_ Simon, this is Carl. He’s like a father to me.  _

“Carl, this is Simon. I met him a few days ago.” 

“Well hello, Simon,” Carl greeted with a weak grin. Markus frowned worriedly when Simon hadn’t moved even a bit to respond. He wondered if his system might’ve malfunctioned out of the blue.

Simon hadn’t meant to seem rude but he was still stuck trying to figure out if this was really who he thought he was. 

_ Is that Carl Manfred?  _ He signed suddenly, his eyes still blown wide. When Markus realized that it wasn’t a malfunction but Simon being starstruck, he chuckled lightly and nodded. Carl raised an eyebrow in questioning as for the fact that he didn’t know sign language. Not one bit of it.

“Carl, Simon seems to know you and your work and is a bit shocked,” Markus informed as a blinding smile spread across Simon’s face, his soft eyes lighting up while he continued to sign. “He apologizes for not being able to communicate with you properly, he says, but he’s a really big fan of your paintings,” Markus translated.

“Ahh, I see,” Carl said, looking Simon over. “Can you read lips, Simon?” 

Simon nodded. 

“Okay. Well I want to tell you something,” Carl said, leaning forward in his wheelchair as if he was about to tell Simon and Markus a secret that no one else should know. “There is no  _ proper  _ way to communicate. You communicate just fine in my eyes. We may not speak the same language- because sign language is indeed a language- but my English is not in any way more  _ proper  _ than your signing. Just like our blood. I have red, you both have blue… but in the end… it’s still blood. And this is just language, neither are more  _ proper _ .”

Simon raised his hands to sign, but he had no idea what to say in return. Carl Manfred’s words were just as wise and articulate as his paintings, and Simon was questioning why every human couldn’t be this way. 

_ I’m speechless.  _ Simon signs to Markus, causing him to laugh a bit. 

“Carl, you’ve made Simon speechless. Do you have to be so philosophical all the time?” Markus bantered. 

“I just hope he’s speechless in a good way?” Carl joined in on the laughter as Simon frantically shook his head to confirm that he was, indeed, speechless in the best way possible. 

“Carl, I was going to take Simon to the art studio, if that was okay with you.”

“Of course it is, Markus. You know where everything is. Don’t be afraid to get a little dirty, okay? In terms of paint I mean.” Carl began to laugh loudly at his own joke while Simon giggled silently and Markus facepalmed. 

“That’s our cue to leave before you make any more weird jokes. Just yell if you need me, Carl.” 

Carl nodded and watched as Markus guided Simon out of the door. He squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows as he watched intently at how gentle Markus was with Simon, like the blonde android was something akin to a lover to Markus. Directing his attention back to the sports channel on the t.v, he gave a heartwarming smile. He felt like it was like watching his son fall in love for the first time.

No. He  _ was  _ watching his son fall in love for the first time. 

 

***

 

_ I said paint what you feel not what you see.  _ Markus laughed trying to get rid of the somber aura that was suddenly surrounding Simon as they both stared at Simon’s finished painting. But his lighthearted signing hadn’t seemed to have worked.

Markus had taken Simon to the art studio and pushed Simon to take a shot at painting since Simon seemed to be a big fan of art. Simon continuously denied his offers until Markus flirtatiously signed that the blue on Simon’s ‘beautiful blushing cheeks’ was becoming his favorite color. That instantly convinced Simon to start painting but it was mostly so he could evade Markus’ stare. And hide his blush.

Even though Markus tried to get Simon to paint from his heart and not his program, Simon had still just painted a perfect replica of the desk that all of the paint cans and tubes were stacked on. 

_ Sorry.  _ Simon glanced at him with sad eyes. 

_ No. It’s still very beautiful, Simon.  _ Markus signed, his own enthusiasm fading because Simon’s persistent frown was just breaking his heart in so many ways. When Simon had only turned back to stare at the painting instead of responding, Markus hesitantly reached for Simon’s hand before signing.  _ Simon, is something wrong… is this about tomorrow?  _

Tomorrow was Saturday and even though Simon had never mentioned that he was nervous about the appointment to Cyberlife, Markus was sure that his faltering mood and enthusiasm was due to that. 

_ Yes. But you wouldn’t understand. _

_ I could try. Please confide in me. _

Simon set the paint palette onto the desk and turned to look at Markus. Almost immediately, Simon was able to see the care, the concern, the adoration in Markus’ eyes as they shared a long glance with one another. Setting the paint brush down next, he turned and held out his hand to Markus.

Markus immediately latched his hand onto Simon’s forearm without a second thought to it. The artificial skin on both of their forearms disappearing and their hands glowing blue. Simon’s eyelids slid shut.

With a surprised gasp, Markus whimpered as overwhelming amounts of fear, distress, and trepidation. He sees an image of Simon staring in the mirror, crying at his own reflection. One of his hands toying with the lobe of his ear as he stared anxiously. When the feeling of slight panic became intense dismay and melancholy, Markus jerked his hand away, mistakenly, aggressively throwing Simon back in the process. 

The sudden gesture not only startled Simon but hurt his heart. Simon cradled the hand Markus had just been holding against his heart and stared down at the floor with half lidded eyes.  _ Sorry. I’m so sorry for… showing you that.  _ Simon signed, still looking down at the floor. Tears brimming in his eyes from the powerful feeling of pain he was feeling from scaring Markus. He knew it was a bad idea.

Markus had never felt that much fear before. That  _ type  _ of fear. Not even when Leo had tried to destroy him for the first time. This fear Simon was feeling was different. He hadn’t known what the feeling was until a previous conversation with Carl replayed in his mind. 

“There are two different types of fear, Markus. There’s fear of tangible things that could harm you and cause danger. And there’s fear of the unknown. The future. You’ll feel it sometime or another.”

He understood now. Simon was afraid of the unknown. Afraid of what would happen the next day.

As Simon began to back away in shame, Markus had quickly advanced on Simon and grabbed for his hands. He squeezed them lightly, signaling that he wanted Simon to look at him. His lips specifically.

Simon hadn’t looked up immediately but after a few moments, Simon slowly looked up to meet Markus’ eyes. 

“Read my lips, Simon,” Markus said, bringing Simon’s hands up to his lips to kiss them lightly. Simon was simply surprised at the gesture but still followed Markus’ command to read his lips. 

“It’s okay to feel this way. It’s okay to be afraid of what you don’t know. It’s natural. But even with that fear… remember that I’m here. Tomorrow, I’m going to walk into Cyberlife with you. I won’t let you go. When we see the specialist, I’m going to be there. Through the entire thing. I won’t leave you and allow you to be consumed by the fear.” 

Markus intertwined their fingers and almost drowned in the deep blue color of Simon’s glistening, wide eyes. Simon was yet again, speechless. “Can I paint something on your face,” Markus blurted. It was more of a thought than an actual request. He had been admiring how beautiful Simon was and wanted to elaborate on that beauty with the pleasantries of paint. But when Simon frantically nodding his head as if he wanted nothing else than for Markus to paint something on his body, Markus found it difficult to even deny him. 

It took him just a second to decide exactly what he wanted to paint on the side of Simon’s face.

_ Can you sit in that chair over there? I will get the facepaint.  _ Markus signed as he went to the desk and poured green, blue, and white paint onto a palette. He added just a little bit of brown and yellow to the palette. He would use those to make the painting pop.

Turning around, he saw Simon staring at him, awaiting him. 

_ Don’t forget your brushes.  _ Simon signed with a tender smile when he saw Markus only carrying his paint palette. He silently chuckled at Markus’ expression as he went to grab four different brushes.

As Markus approached him, Simon couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes aware from Marus. Everywhere Marus moved, Simon’s eyes followed, with an innocent yet desiring glint to his gaze. 

Markus set the palette on a nearby table and gently adjusted the angle of Simon’s face to paint easily. When Simon’s head was titled enough, Markus wet his paintbrush in a stray cup of water and dipped it in the bright, blissful blue. He then cradled Simon’s face in his considerably large hand to keep his head still; his breath hitched when his thumb rested on Simon’s plump bottom lip. He inhaled sharply and lightly stroked the blue onto Simon’s pale skin. 

Simon sighed at the coolness of the paint against his face juxtaposing the heat of anticipation rising in his cheeks and, in fact, his entire body. Enjoying the feeling of Markus’ hand on his cheek and thumb on his lip.

 

***

 

_ Finished.  _ Markus signed and dropping the paintbrush in the browning paint water, wisping away the traces of golden yellow that were on the brush. With a roll of his neck, Simon stood.

_ Is it pretty?  _ Simon signed.

_ Of course. Follow me and I’ll let you see it. _

Simon followed Markus out of the art studio and to a nearby mirror that was hanging on the wall in the living room. 

Maybe Markus was still hypnotized by the beauty of Simon and the artpiece of the side of his face, but Markus would’ve sworn that he heard an audible gasp fall from Simon’s lips when he seen himself in the mirror.

He had never heard a single noise from Simon and that small gasp was so light. He could almost imagine how soft and gentle Simon’s voice would be if he were to talk more often. 

Simon admired the painting on the canvas that was his face. The ivory green vines that wrapped around the apple of his cheek and curved beautifully around and across his skin. There were flowers of several different sizes that were a beautiful blue with white hues and the middle dotted with the golden yellow paint, stemming from those green vines. Three big flowers, four smaller ones. The brown branch was strategically placed around Simon’s ear, it being the source of all of the green vines that was embellished with the blue flowers. The biggest flower was painted directly next to his eye, on his temple. The blue of the flower matched his eyes. He was sure Markus picked that blue on purpose.

“M-M…” Simon tried as he turned to Markus.

Markus’ eyes widened. Was he trying to say his name? Markus sure hoped he was. But Simon seemed to just give up his attempt after he tried for a third time to say something and quickly raised his hands to sign. 

_ It’s so beautiful, Markus. I really love it. _

_ You’re beautiful.  _ Markus signed. 

_ You’re a flirt… How’d you come up with these flowers? _

_ I got the idea when you showed me your emotions. I saw a memory of yours… from Monday when Connor made the appointment… you were in the mirror… crying while holding your ear. I felt how afraid you were. So… this is to show that your audio error is very beautiful to me. It’s natural just like nature. _

Simon had stared and Markus stared back. They stood there for a second before Markus pulled Simon into a hug and Simon immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around Markus, cuddling into his warmth. He was glad the face paint dried quickly.

Pulling his face from Markus’ shoulder, Simon looked at Markus, just a few centimeters from each other. Five centimeters apart exactly, Simon calculated. 

Markus thought Simon was absolutely beautiful with these flowers painted so perfectly on his face. 

Simon had gotten a little impatient waiting for Markus to kiss him instead of staring at his face and eyes so he took it upon himself to kiss Markus.

So he did. It was supposed to just be a sweet, single kiss but once he kissed him, Simon noticed that Markus’ lips were too irresistible and insatiable for Simon to pull away so easily. 

Markus gasped in surprise by the sudden kiss but reacted immediately, putting one of his hands on the small of Simon’s back and the other cradling his face. 

Simon rested his hands on Markus’ shoulders and pulled him so their chests were pressed together, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth for Markus. It was almost perfect. Almost. 

There was something more than Simon desired though. Arousal was coursing through his system and it was suddenly becoming a lot to handle for him. So Simon ran his hands over and down Markus’ shirt before slipping his hands under it. Kissing Markus with a bit more passion, Simon placed his hands flat against Markus’ chest so the skin there disappeared and glowed blue under his touch, relaying all of his thoughts of love, enjoyment, and sheer pleasure to Markus. 

Simon felt the way Markus gasped sharply even if he couldn't hear it, the gasp was perfect. The rumble and vibration of his chest under his fleshless hand caused him to send intense waves of lust through their connection. Simon pulled away, his eyes still closed, and kissed the tip of Markus' nose. He couldn't hear Markus' hard breaths but he could feel them against his cheek as he felt Markus slip a hand under his shirt, creating a similar connection between Markus' hand and his lower back. Waves of lust and love filled him. His knees buckled as he pulled Markus in for another kiss.

Simon hadn’t been telling the truth earlier. This kiss made him speechless in the  _ best  _ way possible.

Carl had rolled his wheelchair from in front of the t.v. to go ask Markus to help him get something to eat so he could take his daily medicine. He hated to bother Markus, but Carl didn’t really have a choice. However, on his way to the art studio, he was quite shocked that Markus indeed wasn’t afraid to ‘get dirty’ like Carl had joked about earlier. Markus had Simon pressed flush against his chest as he kissed him passionately, hands traveling across the pale expanse of Simon’s back. 

Carl took notice of the blue and white flowers embellishing the left side of Simon’s face and immediately recognized Markus’ painting skill. The perfection that was still imperfect in a way.

He made a mental note to tease Markus about that when Simon left, but, for now, Carl spun his wheelchair around and made his way back to the living room. He could wait a few more minutes. 

When five minutes had passed by, Carl had suddenly shouted Markus’ name as loud as he could, asking Markus and Simon to make him some dinner. Carl couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as Markus and Simon rushed into the living room a little too quickly with a deep blue rising on their cheeks.

“We’ll have your dinner ready in just ten minutes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Simon was scratching at cushioned fabric of the seat of the car as he stared out of the window. The places he had come so accustomed to around Detroit- the park, the nearby elementary school he interns at, the small cafes that he humans loved so much- they all passed by so quickly. He suddenly wondered if he had taken it all for granted.

Any deaf being would be ecstatic to possibly acquiring the ability to hear, but Simon couldn’t help but to have his enthusiasm be overshadowed by his anxiousness and fear. Ever since he was made, Simon couldn’t hear. He was familiar with analyzing the world with just four senses, not five. He was used to sign language, not speaking. Reading lips, not listening.

His life had become his deformity. Built around his deafness, accommodating the fact that he could not hear and  _ would  _ not hear. Without his error… what was Simon?  _ Who  _ was Simon?

This change caused Simon to want to self destruct right then and there. But Josh’s words kept ringing through his mind. 

Before Simon left his dorm, Josh had placed his firm hands on Simon’s shoulders and reassured him that he would be fine. Whether Simon came back being able to hear or the appointment was a complete failure, Josh reassured him that he would be there when Simon returned. 

It had worked for the time being. When there was a light knock on Josh and Simon’s door, Markus informing him that Hank and both Connor’s were outside waiting, that bit of reassurance had disappeared as quickly as it had came. Josh had basically pushed him out of the door. 

On the elevator and during the short walk to Hank’s car, Markus had kept a loving hand on Simon at all times. Markus would delicately squeeze Simon’s shoulder and occasionally slip his hand under Simon’s shirt to lay a hand on his lower back and send countless waves of reassurance through their connection. 

But when Simon and Markus got situated in the car and they began driving, Simon was yet again consumed by his thoughts. 

“What’s up with that android back there?” Hank uttered to Connor who was sitting in the passenger seat flicking a quarter, back and forth between his fingers. When Hank’s voice sounded through the air, Connor caught the quarter in his palm and straightened up again. 

“I informed you of Simon about three times, Hank slash dad,” Connor said, furrowing his eyebrows. Hank rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“Hank doesn’t listen to us because Hank doesn’t love us,” Con frowned from his spot in the middle back seat, in between Simon and Markus. When Connor had told Con to be kind and allow Simon and Markus to sit beside the door, Con had took it upon himself to mess up his hair out of moodiness.

That and his comment was his way of getting attention.

“That’s not true, Con,” Hank sighed.

“Then it is because you don’t like us,” Con insisted. “You don’t even hug us.” 

“I would like to agree with Con. I would like a hug every once in a while also, Hank slash dad,” Connor added.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you both hugs when we get home. Deal?”

Connor nodded ecstatically while Con stayed silent. Hank looked up at his rearview mirror to look at Con. He was used to Con’s grumpiness. Everyone was. So the fact that Con looked content at the most was enough to satisfy Hank and let him know that Con was pleased.

Markus only chuckled to his reflection in the car window at how needy and childish the two of them were acting. 

“Now please tell me what’s going on with Simon.”

“He has a critical error with his audio processors. When I checked Simon’s serial number on his processors, it seems Simon was unfortunately given a rare type. They are really hard to find so I made an appointment with Cyberlife to see if they had any spare parts to possibly fix the problem,” Connor explained. 

“I see. So he’s deaf android? How ironic,” Hank said. 

 

“I’ll be back in two hours. You should be done by then,” Hank supplied after offering Simon a tired smile when the deaf android suddenly signed to him. Hank didn’t know a lick of sign language so that was all he really could do. Smile. Hopefully the smile was an acceptable response to whatever Simon signed.

Luckily it was.

“Of course. Thank you,” Markus said and led Simon into the Cyberlife building. Simon was walking uncharacteristically slow. His pace slowed even more when they made it to the reception desk and the woman had told them that someone would be with them in just a moment. 

They sat on the brightly colored sofas that were obviously there as an attempt to bring some liveliness into the dull atmosphere of the Cyberlife lobby. 

While Simon hadn’t bothered to sign any of his thoughts, but it was written all over his face. Because Simon’s facial expressions were a huge part of his life. He couldn’t raise his voice or lower his voice in disappointment when he was feeling as such. So no matter how much he wanted to hide how he was feeling from Markus and  _ seem  _ like he was the strong android he wanted to be, he simply couldn’t. This was something else that Simon was just  _ accustomed _ to. His expressions were a part of his language. 

That’s why when a short woman walked in, dressed in her Cyberlife uniform, motioning for the two androids to follow her, the plains of Simon’s face twisted and contorted almost painfully. It was so obvious, that even the young woman looked a bit concerned for him.

“We’ll be right there,” Markus said as his face softened wistfully at seeing Simon. Without thinking it through, he pulled Simon’s tense body into his arms and embraced him tightly against his chest, pulling the blonde’s head into his neck. 

“It’ll be okay, Simon. I’m here. We haven’t known each other for that long… but I know that I won’t ever… leave and allow you to be alone. Okay? Simon.”

Markus knew Simon couldn’t hear it but he hoped that Simon was aware of how Markus felt about him. 

And even though Simon couldn’t hear, Simon could feel. He could  _ feel  _ the vibrations from Markus’ chest as he spoke softly to him. Feel Markus’ heartbeat quicken. 

Simon hummed softly to let Markus know he was ready. 

So Markus intertwined their fingers, helped Simon stand on shaky legs, and followed the smiling woman. 

  
  


“Hello, my name is Jacqueline. I’m an android specialist here at Cyberlife. I received a message from Connor about an error in audio processors,” the woman said as she led the two into a stark white room with a simple hospital bed in it and a cart full of gleaming, silver tools next to it. 

The atmosphere scared Simon in a different way this time. He didn’t like the sight of those tools but he maintained his composure. 

_ Yes. I have faulty audio processors… I couldn’t find any replacements that are compatible.  _

The woman watched Simon sign before turning to Markus. “I don’t know enough sign language to communicate.”

“Ah, that’s fine. He was only explaining that he could not find any compatible processors after he realized his was not working,” Markus explained as he helped Simon sit on the bed, taking note of the fact that Simon was trembling.

“Well lucky for Simon, Connor informed me of all of these things and I was able to construct a few ideas on how to deal with this. I ordered new sets of all of our most rare audio processors so we can replace them. If everything goes smoothly, then you’ll be able to hear within the next hour or so. If there are any complications, I will speak to you about what exactly needs to be done and talk about alternatives, okay?”

Simon nodded as he stared at the white tiles of the floor that looked oddly sinister and it gave Simon the worst feeling. “I’m gonna need you to go into rest mode, Simon.”

Since Simon was so focused on the floor, he hadn’t known Jacqueline was even talking to him. Markus chewed on his bottom lip and softly tapped Simon. 

_ The woman needs you to go into rest mode for a little while. _

_ Do I have to? I don’t want to. Please don’t make me- _

_ It’ll be okay. Just lie down.  _ Markus signed as he began to back away towards the door, giving Simon and Jacqueline space.

Simon’s eyes widened in fear. Was Markus going to leave him? Why wasn’t he staying?  _ Please wait.  _ Simon tried signing but Markus had already turned around and towards the door. 

Simon panicked. 

He didn’t want to be alone with Jacqueline. He wanted Markus. He wanted Josh. Simon wanted  _ anybody.  _ Simon was never be able to understand while the presence of another being was so comforting. 

Who could? 

It could be for a million different reasons. But for Simon, it was simply because he had come to hate isolation and being alone. It felt so horrible and the feeling of emptiness gnawed at all of Simon’s internal biocomponents until there were going into overdrive to keep  _ whatever  _ the unfamiliar, overwhelming feeling was from causing his entire body to overheat and possibly shut down.

As he noticed Markus turn that door knob, Simon felt something clawing at his throat. From deep within his chest, begging to be set free. So he opened his mouth and forced whatever it was from the deep depths of his chest.

“M-Mar… Mar...us.” It came out as an incomprehensible shout because Simon was pushing so hard to be  _ heard.  _ Simon couldn’t hear his own voice, but the rough vibrations that originated from the middle of his chest let him know that he had spoken. 

And Markus heard. 

He heard so loud and so clear. Even though Simon’s attempt would fall upon anyone else’s ears as something akin to gibberish, Markus knew it was his name. A call out for his help. His hand. His presence. Simon’s voice was so enchanting. So soft. Even though he had yelled. Filled with raw emotion and vulnerability. How could Markus walk away from that?

Markus let his hand fall from the doorknob and turned back to Simon, who was sitting upright with his feet on the mattress. Jacqueline looked rather shocked, but the fondness on her face was so obvious.

“S-S… Stay… With… M-me,” Simon said, his voice lowering to a small whisper, barely audible over the air conditioner. 

Markus looked to Jacqueline for approval. “Of course you could stay,” she said in a hushed voice. “It seems Simon doesn’t want you to go.”

Surprise still fresh in his chest and his internal temperature still attempting to regulate, he shakily walked to stand next to Jacqueline. He grabbed for Simon’s hand and intertwined their fingers, offering a reassuring smile. 

He squeezed Markus’ hand and laid back onto the mattress, staring up at the white ceiling as he put himself into rest mode. 

It took only a few seconds for Simon to slip completely into rest mode, but he hadn’t missed the silent words that fell from Markus’ lips. It written and proven in the blue and green eye of his lover. 

“I’m here,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this and giving support! All of you get some of my love. 
> 
> There is about one or two more chapters after this one and then it'll be the end of this little fic. I have another one in mind that I can't wait to write.
> 
> Until the next chapter, smile, take a deep breath, and enjoy your day. 
> 
> Love, your Mochi


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been five days.  _ Five days  _ since he left Simon at the Cyberlife headquarters. How had ‘just an hour’ turned into five freaking days? Markus would call at least five times a day, interrogating the receptionist and demanding to speak to Jacqueline before being told that Simon was still in rest mode and was still being tended to and that he shouldn’t worry. 

But he was beginning to lose patience. So Markus went to the two people he knew could calm his racing thoughts: the Connors. 

Connor was full of awkwardness and tender but brutal honesty while Con was masked with coldness yet quite delicate on the inside. They were the perfect combination of attributes to ease Markus’ thoughts for at least a day. So after his contemporary art history class had come to an unfortunate end- it was his favorite class this semester- he had taken a taxi to Hank’s small but cozy home in lieu of heading home to Carl. 

When he exited the taxi, Markus noticed that yet another window on Hank’s house was shattered, but this time it was the front window instead of the side window that had been broken the last time Markus had visited. He chuckled quietly to himself knowing that Connor was always the culprit behind broken windows because sometimes he couldn’t find another way into the house. Markus smiled at the endearing memory while he strolled down the cement path to the rickety, wooden front door. With just two knocks to the door and a few moments of waiting, Markus was met with Connor’s forced, inept smile.

“Hello, Markus. What brings you to the home of ours?” Connor said beckoning Markus to come in. 

“I hope I am not interrupting something important. I was looking for the company of the two of you to ease my worries.” Markus entered, returning a smile that was a lot more practiced and natural compared to Connor’s.

“Connor, did you throw a party or something that I don’t know about? Why are all of your android friends showing up here?” Hank called sluggishly from the couch, a beer bottle held loosely in one of his hands. 

“They are seeking comfort from Con and I. I’m quite flattered. And remember, that is your last bit of alcohol for the night, Hank slash dad.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank grumbled, waving Connor and Markus off. “Go to the back and let me watch the sports channel in peace.” Connor simply nodded in response and led Markus towards Hank’s bedroom. The overlapping voices from the back room had gotten a bit louder as if there was something close to a ‘friendly’ debate going on. Markus knew that North had to be the origin of the debate because North was always behind a debate, either she was the reason it started or the reason it continued.

The voices settled down momentarily as Connor and Markus entered. It seems as if all of Markus’ friends just knew that he would be here because here they all were, scattered about around the room. Kara and North were sitting on Hank’s bed, Josh was sitting cross legged on the floor, and Con was sitting in the corner with his arms folded across his chest and feet outstretched in front of him in a withdrawn manner. They all looked to Markus with sympathetic eyes as they realized his presence.

They all took note of how down Markus looked. The student body president usually stood firm, tall, and with an inexplicable amount of confidence yet his frame was slouched with his eyes low in exhaustion. He was usually full of leadership and motivational phrases, but the last few days have been quiet and quite unmotivating for Markus. All he could think of was whether or not Simon was okay and what those Cyberlife employees were doing to him. 

What could possibly take five days?

“Markus, we know that you must be worried about Simon,” Kara began, a soft, gentle tone to her voice. Markus forced a short smile at the mentioning of Simon. When Kara had said Markus’ name, he was instantly reminded of Simon’s broken, delicate voice shouting out his name in incomprehensible pieces. He missed that voice already. He missed Simon in general. 

But Markus didn’t want to hear about Simon right now. He came here for comfort; as he began to announce that, North began talking. Shouting was a better way to put it. “I already said that we should storm into Cyberlife and take Simon back by force. But  _ Josh-” _

“I don’t agree. That would only cause unnecessary trouble. I think that we should go and demand for Simon but not hurt any innocent humans in the process. That would only hurt our public opinion. Androids just earned the privilege to attend college, we don’t want to jeopardize that,” Josh retorted. North shot him a heavy grimace and fisted the comforters of Hank’s bed. 

“I never liked you, Josh. You know that right?”

“There’s no need for that,” Markus sighed as he made his way to sit next to North and Kara. There was just a second of silence before Josh uttered, “I never liked you either.” And that’s when the embers crackled and the fire to prove their points blazed yet again between the two.

Con suddenly grumbled something under his breath from his spot in the corner, his face distorted from his frown. “What’s the matter, Con?” Connor asked. Con only gave an answer to that question when Connor was the one asking it. Con would deny that anything was even going on in his mind if anyone else were to ask if he was doing okay. Being cold and aloof had just become a part of Con’s natural demeanor so no one knew if there was ever really a problem with Con anymore and no one made an attempt to ask. Except Connor, of course. 

Connor, and sometimes Hank, seemed to always notice Con’s change in emotions, almost as if it was as obvious as flashing lights and sirens. Con had seemed to only feel comfortable sharing his feelings with Connor though. They all knew that.

But Markus still found it quite endearing when the heavy set frown on Con’s face softened a bit when Connor kneeled next to him while Josh and North continued their debate. Kara and Markus watched Connor lower his face closer to Con as if waiting for him to whisper a secret into his ear. 

Instead of saying anything, Con grasped Connor’s forearm and Connor did the same, relaying a quick bout of feelings. Both of their faces contorted and contracted in different ways, a sudden eyebrow raise, a quick twitch of their lips, or a small squint of their eyes even. It was beyond obvious that both Connors were inept and maladroit with grasping this idea of emotions and even more so the understanding of it.

“You’re worried about Simon?” Connor questioned softly. Con averted his eyes towards the beige walls, avoiding the attention that was now directed at him instead of North and Josh’s debate. The room went silent. 

“No, I’m not worried… I just hope that he is okay,” Con sighed, avoiding eye contact with any of the androids in the room. “Do you think Cyberlife is trying their best to help him. Or are they just procrastinating because they don’t see him as a priority… Or worse.”

Con closed his eyes, brought his legs up to his chest and tightly weaved his fingers in his hair, pulling harshly. Pulling his hair had become a sign of intense stress for Con. If he had gotten  _ too  _ stressed, he would begin to harm himself. Biting himself, yanking at his hair, and scratching at his wrists until they were dripping blue blood. That only happened one time and Connor was determined to never have that happen again. 

As if it were his primal instinct, Connor grasped Con’s hand that was curled within his short, brown hair and held it close to his chest

“Don’t think so pessimistically, Con. He’s okay.”

“You too, Markus,” Kara said softly. “I can hear your thoughts because they’re so loud and demanding. You must miss Simon so much.” 

“I miss my roommate too, honestly. I get an unsettling feeling in my biocomponents when I go back to my dorm and my mute roommate isn’t even there,” Josh chuckled. His voice was low in melancholy as he looked at Markus with hooded eyes. 

Markus looked down at his twiddling, jittery fingers. He couldn’t help but smile. While Simon was deaf and mute, he had such an effervescent presence that no one- human or android- could deny. The image of Simon with blue and white flowers painted across the left side of his face, the brown branch twirling around his ear, materialized in Markus’ mind. Simon’s pale skin contrasted so perfectly with the dark blue and bright white of the paint. His face being one of the most imperfectly perfect canvases Markus had ever had the pleasure of painting on.

“I don’t really want to talk about him right now,” Markus reminded with a sad smile. While everyone decided to respect Markus’ decisions, North shook her head. She refused to watch Markus wither in his own pity. This wasn’t who Markus was. This was the student body president and president of the Android Equality Association on their campus. The most outspoken yet soft-spoken person North knew. 

The person she had been in love with before she developed her small crush on the annoying yet peace-loving Josh.

“Markus, stop this. You’re our leader. Despite whatever has happened with the androids, from us being beaten up to being harshly discriminated against, you’ve been our leader and the glue that keeps us together. You  _ have  _ to be able to do that for you and Simon. He needs you, Markus. I think you should get your ass up and go find out what’s going on with Simon… You love him.” 

North uttered her last words in a whisper. Because even though she never wanted to admit this, Markus had obviously fallen in love with Simon.

“I do,” Markus said, looking over at North.

“Then why are you just sitting there?” Con inquired, his voice a lot more aggressive than he would have liked, but Markus understood Con’s true intentions. 

“Wait just a second,” Connor mumbled as a quick message popped up on his mental feed. “I am getting a message from a Cyberlife specialist.” A gasp fell from Markus’ lips.

While Connor communicated with Cyberlife, Kara placed a comforting hand on Markus shoulder. She leaned in and whispered, “We are all here for you and Simon. We’re your friends and love you with every bicomponent in our bodies.” That made all of them smile despite the tension in the air awaiting Connor to speak about the messages. “I love you all too,” Markus said softly. “Even you Con.” 

Con was a bit startled by the sudden mentioning of his name. “What did you say?” His tone immediately defensive.

“He said that he loves you, silly,” North rolled her eyes. Con opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Then he opened it again and uttered, “Leave me alone.”

“Markus…” Connor mumbled suddenly, his head slowly turning to face them. “They need you at Cyberlife. Now.” Markus blinked a few times, questioning reality. Simon lying on a hard mattress in rest mode popped into his mind. It saddened him.

“We need Hank!” Con shouted suddenly, scrambling up off of the floor. “Hank! Dad! We need you!” 

In just a matter of seconds, there was the faint sound of something breaking and a series of loud pounds on the wooden floor of the house. The pounds got louder before Hank’s large frame was standing in the doorway, looking around the room for the source of the problem. When he found nothing, Hank furrowed his brow before looking to Connor.

“What the hell, Connor?”

“That was not me, Hank slash dad,” Connor said said promptly.

“You’re the only one that calls me dad.”

“That is true but that was not my doing. It was Con.”

At realizing his mistake, Con began to sputter. “T-that  _ was _ C-Connor. You aren’t m-my dad,” Con frowned, folding his arms across his chest and turning to face the corner defiantly.

Hank immediately recognized Con’s act of defiance and moodiness as an act of embarrassment. Josh, Kara, Markus, and North all gave a knowing smile to Hank who returned the gesture as he pushed his white hair out of his face in relief. “I know it was you Connor,” Hank said, playing along to Con’s act that he wasn’t the one who called Hank dad. Connor didn’t look to pleased about it but played along anyway.

When Con did turn around again from facing the wall, a sapphire blue colored his cheeks, tip of his nose, and even the space between his eyebrows. 

“Well… what’s the reason you called?”

“We need you to drive us to Cyberlife.” Con mumbled. “Now. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

Hank chuckled, finding Con’s attempt at aloofness quite endearing. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No,” all of the androids said simultaneously. With a deep sigh, Hank pulled his keys from his pocket. 

“Let’s go then.”

 

***

 

Both Connors and Markus exited Hank’s car while the taxi Kara, Josh, and North had taken pulled up behind them. “I’m gonna stay in here and wait for you guys,” Hank grunted. 

“No drinking,” Connor dictated, pointing an cautionary, warning finger at him. Hank rolled his eyes. “Go on before I leave you all here.”

Markus didn’t need to be told twice. He was already rushing towards the transparent double doors, following his memorized route to the receptionist’s desk. “I need to speak to Jacqueline. Now,” Markus demanded. He realized that his voice was probably rude and unsettling but that was the last thing Markus was worried about at the moment. 

“Connor, it’s nice to see you,” the familiar voice sounded from nearby. The voice had caused all of them to whip their heads around to face the small woman. It was Jacqueline. 

“It would be nice to catch up and all but we are here to see Simon,” Markus intervened, voice still firm with force. She offered a quick, slight nod of her head and motioned for them to follow. 

“Markus will be the only one to go. My friends and I will stay in the lobby and wait,” Connor said primly, his hands professionally folded behind him, exactly the way he was programmed to present in front of Cyberlife specialists and workers.

“And don’t take five days. We don’t have time for that,” Con complained. Since Con was an updated model of Connor, he wasn’t programmed the same way. So, in the way he saw it, Con could talk to Cyberlife workers anyway he liked.

Jacqueline only looked back with a glare that Con only returned with the same amount of intensity before she led Markus to the same room he had came to five days ago. His heart was racing at what he could possibly be about to see. Would Simon be sitting there, waiting for him with a smile ever present on his thin, pink lips, with the new ability to hear? Or…

No. Markus didn’t want to think about the the worst possibility. Even if there was a possibility of the worst occuring.

As  soon as Markus opened the door, he was met with Simon’s body lying on the bed exactly where he had left him. 

He slowly approached Simon as he frowned at the sight of both of Simon’s audio processors taken out, leaving two empty, gaping holes on either side of Simon’s head. Markus pressed his nails into his palms and gritted his teeth. “What are you even doing to him?”

“We had to take his audio processors out to test the serial code and see if there was any way we could fix it.”

“And?” 

“We need more parts manufactured and ordered from other countries, but we can most definitely repair his processors. However… this will take about a month or two.”

Markus sighed exasperatedly. “He can’t stay in rest mode that long. He would have to shut down completely for that.”

“I know that but I have a solution to this problem,” Jacqueline said, from on the other side of the hospital bed, catching Markus’ attention. “Our initial plan was that we were going to give Simon back his original audio processors until all of the extra supplies came in, but I see just how much you want him to hear.”

Markus frowned in confusion. “Okay? What are you trying to say?”

“I went through your manufacturing files, Markus. Your audio receptors are compatible with Simon’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, to all who left Kudos, to all who left comments, even to all who just clicked on it and just was like "nahhh." Lol. I'm so happy to have over 100 kudos. It makes me very happy.
> 
> I wanted to tell you all that reads this note that I love you very, very much, especially those who feel like no one loves you. I love you the most! Each and every one of you are beautiful and amazing in your own way. Remember that! 
> 
> Love, Your Mochi


	6. Chapter 6

Connor knew that there was a problem as soon as Con shakily stood up with only a grunt of acknowledgement and practically ran towards the double doors that led outside into the cold. 

They were all sitting on the colorful sofas in the lobby waiting for Markus to return either alone or with Simon. It hadn’t even been a full twenty minutes and the five of them were all anxiously biting at their synthetic fingernails and shuffling around nervously. North was scratching so hard at the cushioning of the sofa that Connor and Kara were both afraid she would tear a hole into the expensive looking furniture. They hadn’t informed her of it because they were both sure that North wouldn’t care even a bit. Josh had stood and went outside for a ‘breath of fresh air’ about four times even though none of them technically needed air at all. 

When Josh excused himself for ‘air,’ Connor didn’t give it much thought because Josh didn’t falter under pressure and unfortunate circumstances. He was Markus’ right hand man in their android rights protest; both of them took most of the heat and hate from the humans around campus that hated androids. So Connor needn’t worry about how Josh was handling the stress and strain.

However, Con was different. 

Con kept to himself most of the time, meaning that he rarely ever found himself in compromising situations that caused him stress. So when those situations  _ did  _ arise, Con didn’t know how to function in response to his emotions. So Connor, as the older brother despite being the downgraded model, always felt as if it were his job to care for Con. 

Connor immediately went into action when Con stood and walked away, bolting up from his spot on the sofa and almost sprinting after Con. From what Connor could see, Con was frantically alternating between wrenching at his hair and scratching at his wrists. Connor followed Con through the double doors and past Josh who had stopped pacing when Con passed. He had began to follow but halted in his steps when he noticed Connor close behind. 

Connor hadn’t called out to Con yet because he wanted to be to see where the younger had intended to go. He had soon gotten his answer when Con ran towards the single tree that laid in the middle of the barren field that was glazed over with fallen snow next to the Cyberlife building. He then remembered just how much Con loved trees and nature, even if it was incredibly cold.

So when Con collapsed under the tree, hugged his knees against his chest, and firmly sank his teeth into his forearm, Connor was there next to him in a matter of seconds. 

“Con, please, calm down. Stop it, please,” Connor cooed as he attempted to gently but firmly pry Con’s forearm away from his teeth. He grimaced at the scratches on Con’s wrist that were pitifully dripping and oozing blue blood as Con’s pale cheeks burned blue as his stress levels rose ever-quickly. 

“C-Connor…” Con gasped, his entire body trembling as he struggled to regulate his several biocomponents. Everything was entirely too much for Con. He wanted Connor to leave him alone. He didn’t want to be seen like this. Con was RK900, not Connor. 

“Con, I’m here. It’s me, Connor. Your twin. The one that knows you the most. Now listen to my voice.” Connor talked softly yet imperiously as he tightened his grip on Con’s wounded wrist to stop him from trying to bite himself or yank at his hair again. Connor knew that being too authoritative wouldn’t calm Con, but he also knew that speaking too softly would only anger the younger. It made Con feel weak and inferior when anyone spoke to him as if he were some child that needed attention. “I need you to calm down. Do you want to self-destruct?” 

Con frantically shook his head. 

“Exactly. I don’t want you to self destruct either. Dad doesn’t either. So please reboot your system. You’ll reset and you’ll be perfectly fine. You’ll be here with me, your twin, and your wrists and arms will be healed. I’ve never told you this but Con… I love you. You’re my best friend, you’re my brother. Most importantly, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Con was listening to Connor’s voice so intently. Even though Con continued to fight against his brother, Con was beyond relieved to hear his words. “D-don’t w-want… reset… N-no… Scared.” 

“I know.” Connor sighed and pulled Con into his embrace and while it was a rather awkward embrace, it was more than Con could ever ask for. Because even while he hated feeling like he  _ needed  _ attention, Con was 100% sure about the fact that he loved attention, especially from his brother. 

“Con, you aren’t being reset. I want you to reboot, okay. If you don’t, you’re going to self destruct. Look at your feed, I’m sure your stress levels are at 90% by now. Con, please, reboot. I know you’ve never had to reboot before but I promise you that when your eyesight returns that I will be sitting right here. Smiling awkwardly.”

“Okay?” Connor questioned in a whisper. 

“Okay… Okay, I will.” 

When Con pulled up his settings and anxiously selected reboot, the last thing he heard was his name being whispered. 

_ You’re gonna be okay, Con. _

  
  


Simon opened his eyes and was instantly met with the same sight he had seen before he put himself into rest mode: the ugly, starch white ceiling of the Cyberlife building. He blinked several times, testing his eyesight, as he looked around a bit to the left and a bit to the right. He twiddled his fingers, that were laid at his sides, and wiggled his toes, testing his ability to move. Luckily he felt normal. 

He hadn’t missed the hand that tightened its grasp on Simon’s hand when he began shifting around however. He had began to prop himself up on his elbows, but… 

“Simon.” 

A voice. A smooth, enchanting, gentle voice. He  _ heard  _ it. Simon looked towards the owner of the voice with a knit of his brows and his heart beating incredibly too quickly.

Markus. The green and blue eye staring down at him expectantly, watching even his slightest movement. Simon uncontrollably blushed.

“Mar…” Simon stopped when he heard his own voice. It was so so delicate, Simon thought. He shakily sat up completely and shared a long stare with Markus, neither of them saying anything. Simon couldn’t help but look around the room in awe at all of the tiny sounds he was hearing. There was the faint blowing of the air conditioner, Markus’ and his own breathing, and there was even some shuffling when he moved to sit up on the hospital bed. Simon couldn’t believe that he could actually  _ hear.  _

“Simon,” Markus repeated, a little more firm this time. It was the only word Markus could think of at that moment.

Simon could listen to him say his name every single second of every single day if he could. He almost asked the other to repeat his name just one more time, but Simon noticed something peculiar that he was sure wasn’t the case for most androids. He could only hear out of his right ear. 

“Mar… I can’t… hear…” Simon raised his hand to pull at his left earlobe. “N-nothing.”

“I know, love. You can only hear out of one of your ears,” Markus chuckled with a small smile that easily made Simon smile too. 

“B-but… why?”

“Because you have one of my audio receptors and I have the other,” Markus said. Out of habit, Simon still looked at Markus’ lips when he was talking. Simon smiled. Every move of his lips and every flick of his tongue finally had a sound now. Simon could little go into overdrive from the unfamiliar feeling deep within his chest. He felt like both crying and laughing. 

“So you… c-can’t…” Simon pointed to his left ear again. “Hear?”

“No. I can’t hear out of my right ear.” Markus noticed the sad smile that made its way onto Simon’s lips when he said that. 

He was blaming himself again. Markus wasn’t having that. 

“Simon, please. Don’t feel bad about this. I would give anything to see that look on your face again.”

“What look?” Simon asked reaching for Markus’ hand that was resting on his thigh.

“The look when you heard me say your name. That’s the first thing you’ve ever heard, you know that?” Markus questioned, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. Markus looked down at their intertwined fingers and marveled at how perfect the contrasting of Simon’s pale skin and Markus’ brown skin looked to him. 

He wanted to paint this magnificent picture. A symbol of unity and love despite physical differences. Whether that be skin color, species, or ableness and deformities, love prevailed over all. Simon taught him that.

“Markus. I like… that name,” Simon chuckled nervously and quite gently. Markus laughed too, a lot louder,  which also seemed to catch Simon off guard. 

Simon hadn’t known what known what he had expected Markus’ laugh to sound like, but he knew that everytime he did laugh, he found himself asking whether it was rough and scratchy or soft and smooth. Simon found that his laugh was simply distinct and indescribable. Perfect for an android like Markus. 

“I like your name too,” Markus replied, planting a kiss on Simon’s forehead and weaving his fingers through his short, blonde hair. They had both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Markus playing with Simon’s hair and cradling Simon’s head against his chest, before Simon suddenly pointed at something. 

“What is it, love?” Markus asked following Simon’s finger to the desk situated against the wall, where several unnecessary things sat. 

“That pen… please,” Simon uttered. With a nod of his head, Markus grabbed the pen from his table and set it in Simon’s outstretched palm. Without saying another word, Simon pitched the pen against the wall. Markus only scrunched up his face in confusion.

“What was that for?”

“Is that… what that s-sounds like?” Simon asked, wide eyed like one of the children at the elementary school he interns at when he tells them some random fact. It made him think of one of his favorite students, Alice, who particular loved to hear facts about space and planets. 

“Always… want to know… how t-that sounds,” Simon mumbled. 

“You know, Simon. There are thousands of sounds in the world. Most of us humans and androids take the sounds for granted. I personally like the sound of laughter from anyone’s lips, especially Leo’s.”

Simon grimaced as the sound of Leo’s name reached his one working ear. 

“I know you don’t like him because of what he did to you a few weeks ago, and honestly, I don’t like him very much most of the time either. But, I can’t deny the fact that I do love to hear Leo genuinely laugh. Let’s me know that he is human and he does have a bit of compassion and life in him than he likes to show,” Markus chuckled. “I like the sound of an android’s laughter for the same reason.” 

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door that caught both of their attention. Simon smiled again. He always wondered what a knock would sound like too. It indeed did sound like  _ knock knock.  _

Without waiting for anyone to answer, Jacqueline peeked into the room. Seeing that Simon was up and well, she fully entered the room with a smile on her face. “I have good news, Simon,” she sang, shifting her gaze between Markus and Simon respectively. 

“Yes?”

“All of the new parts to fix your receptors have been ordered. I will contact Connor as soon as all of the parts arrive,” she informed. “But most importantly, you are free to leave the headquarters until further notice.”

  
  
  


“Connor… Connor!”

“I’m here,” Connor whispered. Con instantly felt a warm hand envelope his own as he weaved his fingers through the fresh grass he was sitting on and threw his head back, his head hitting the bark of a tree. As his eyesight returned, he smiled, knowing that Connor had kept his promise: his twin was sitting right in front of him. An awkward, forced smile playing on his lips with his eyebrows oddly raised. 

However, the sight before wasn’t exactly what Connor had promised. It was better, one hundred times better than the original promise. All of his and Connor’s friends were standing around him and Connor who were both sitting down in the grass. “Connor…” he whispered. Connor only offered a smile. It didn’t look forced or awkward this time, it looked almost natural instead of programmed. 

Maybe because it was. 

“Sit, all of you,” Connor demanded quickly, patting the space around the two of them. The four androids sank down onto the snow covered grass under the leafless tree. All of their temperature regulators were most definitely working its hardest to stay warm under the cold weather, but this was worth it. Sitting with Con was worth it.

“We have great news,” North announced. That was all Connor and Con needed to hear for them to know that Simon had finally acquired the ability to hear like they could. Both of their gazes fell upon Simon who was warming his hands by tucking them inside of the coat that Markus had allowed him to borrow. 

“Simon?” Con gasped. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, right?” Simon chuckled at how frantic Con seemed before he shook his head. “No.”

“What did they do?” Connor asked, shuffling over to sit next to Con instead of kneeling in front of him. Con instinctively leaned into Connor’s shoulder, both of them feeding off of the other’s feelings of happiness, whimsicalness, and enthusiasm.

“We had compatible audio receptors, so I lent him one of mine, of course,” Markus said. 

“Oh, how cute is that,” North mocked sarcastically, giving a fake yawn before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“I wish I could have someone do something like that for me,” Kara pouted. She experimentally gathered a handful of snow into her hand, clad with polka dotted gloves, and let it fall back to the ground.

“You mean Luther?” Markus coughed not so discreetly under his breath. Kara scoffed in mock offense and quickly picked up another ball of snow. She pitched it at Markus but it mistakenly hit Simon instead who gasped dramatically. At that, the group of androids burst into laughter. It was the first piece of music Simon has ever heard. Laughter. 

“W-wow! S-so mean… Ka-ra,” Simon forced out while toppling over into Markus’ lap in a fit of giggles and chuckles. Knowing that Simon has subconscious need of reassurance, Markus instantly ran his numb fingers through the blonde’s hair.

As all of his friends laughed under the slowly barren, lifeless tree as the snow slowly fell from the clouds of the bleak, grey sky, Simon had easily found out that his favorite sound was the laughter of his friends. The smiles of all of his friends somehow made the sun shine a little brighter, the snow fall a little slower, the sky become a little bluer. 

Even with just one of his audio processors working, Simon saw how the smiles of his friends made  _ him  _ a little brighter, lighter, and happier.

“Are you okay, Simon?” Markus laughed. 

Simon nodded, shifting in the snow to lay comfortably on Markus’ thigh, his hand still weaved in his hair. 

If Simon had to choose the most wonderful sound he’s heard yet, it would be a tie between his name falling off of Markus’ lips or the laughter falling from his friends’ lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Thank you everyone who has read the entire fic and loved it! My heart feels like it's gonna burst when y'all say how much y'all love it. 
> 
> *fake sniffles*
> 
> This is the end of it buutttt I'm gonna post an epilogue in the next few days just because I love all of you. 
> 
> Take a deep breath and remember how much Mochi loves you!
> 
> Love, Your Mochi


	7. Epilouge

“Again.”

“Simon.”

“One more time.”

“Simon.” 

“Okay. This is the last time-”

“Simon!” Markus laughed, shoving Simon lightly, who dramatically fell over onto the mattress of Markus’ unused bed that was pushed up against the wall of his room. His room was filled with just as much art as the rest of the home. From abstract to contemporary. The bed was only there because Markus found it quite comfortable so he chose to do his homework there.

It’s been two months since Markus lent his lover his processors and just a week since the both of them were given working audio processors. So now, Simon and Markus could hear out of both ears, much to Markus’ relief and Simon’s excitement. While Markus would never regret allowing Simon to borrow his processors, he’d have to admit that only being able to hear out of one of his ears was quite annoying. And it didn’t help when Josh wanted to be funny and would purposefully whisper in his malfunctioned ear. Of course, Markus got back at him by locking his best friend out of his own room until Markus and Simon returned from their date one day.

“Why do I have to keep saying your name?”

“B-Because… it’s n-nice to hear,” Simon giggled, pulling his legs up to his chest to hide after he was done signing along with his words. 

Simon was getting better with words but quite slowly which annoyed Simon who was used to being great at everything. So he usually just did sign language along with his words to make things a bit easier for everyone.

“I’m glad you enjoy hearing my voice, sweetheart, but I’m sure I’ve said your names about a hundred times in the last five minutes.”

“Then can y-you say… it a h-hundred and o-one… times?” Simon raised his head just a bit to pout at Markus and sign. He knew he was done for when he’d seen those solemn eyes.

“ _ Simon.” _

Simon keened, giggling like little Alice does when Kara and Simon tickled under her chin. His heart clenched a bit at the thought of the little girl. He couldn’t wait until spring break was over so he could hear her soft voice again. 

“I love you,” Simon chuckled. That was the one of the few phrases he could say without stopping or stumbling over the letters. 

“I love you too.” Markus had gotten the sudden urge to kiss those smiling, pink lips of Simon’s as he watched him chuckle proudly. He reached over to cup lover’s face, that had quickly gone blue from blushing, into his right hand and slowly leaned in but then-

“MARKUS! IS MY DAD ASLEEP?” 

“Well if he was, then he isn’t anymore,” Markus huffed under his breath. While Markus smiled sheepishly at the sound of Leo’s voice bellowing through the house with a hint of pleasantness in his voice, Simon outright frowned. The frown that Josh hated so so much because it caused him so much pain in his chest. 

Markus scrambled off of the bed, Simon reluctantly following behind him, to the bedroom door. The back of the mahogany door was decorated with the pieces of ‘art’ that Simon would paint when Markus would tell him “Paint whatever you’re feeling” whenever they were in the studio together. Simon thought all of them were ugly. 

His least favorite was his attempt at a tree, that Simon felt even Alice could’ve painted better than he did. Markus cherished it though. In fact, it was Markus’ favorite piece of art from Simon. From the random brown streaks of paint at the bottom of the canvas that were supposed to be the roots of the tree to the ersatz clouds that looked more like cotton balls than anything at the top of the canvas. “So you feel like a tree,” Markus had said that day. 

“A new tree,” Simon responded timidly. With traces of orange and yellow still on his hands from painting his amazing replication of the sunset they’d watched together the day before, Markus had pulled Simon in for a kiss right there before he could even begin to insult the tree. With both hands cupping Simon’s cheeks that day, he’d established a connection through his hands on Simon’s face. The pale, beautiful skin there disappearing. Markus let Simon know just how perfect he’d thought both he and the tree were. Just how much he loved both. 

“I hope he still is,” Markus laughed as he descended the staircase by the front door. Leo was shrugging out of his college jacket he usually wore after his games.

“Sorry,” Leo muttered, completely ignoring Simon’s presence. Simon hated that Leo never apologized for what he did and was tempted to bring up the situation every time he heard Leo’s voice. But Markus had reassured Simon that this was just Leo’s way of an apology. 

Simon disagreed completely but didn’t retaliate.

“It’s okay…” 

This was awkward. While Leo couldn’t hear it, Simon could hear and  _ feel  _ how much Markus cared about Leo and wanted them to have a good relationship. A better one than now at least.

Markus and Simon watched Leo as he placed his jacket on the rack next to the door and hauled his duffel bag up on his shoulder. Both androids moved to push up against the railing to allowing him some room to ascend the stairs. But as Leo did, even uttering a quiet thank you to the androids he hated to so much, Markus stopped him. 

“Did you guys win the game tonight?” Markus questioned turning to look up at Leo who was standing at the top of the staircase now. Looking down at the both of them. Simon wondered if this is what it looked like in Leo’s head. That he was way above the androids of the town while they were inferior. 

While Simon was thinking of this, he was quite surprised when a small smirk tugged at the left corner of Leo’s lips. “Yeah… We did. I made the winning three pointer.”

“Buzzer beater?”

“You know it,” Leo laughed, the smirk turning into something akin to a grin. Simon broke out into a full blown smile as if someone was praising him instead.

“I’m happy for you. Wish I could’ve been there to see it. I’m sure Carl wishes the same thing,” Markus continued. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled lowly. Leo nodded before shifting his gaze to Simon. He averted his eyes elsewhere a few times but finally settled on Simon. “Sorry about what happened all those months ago. Y’all androids aren’t all that bad so… that apology is for all of you.” 

Leo wasn’t even done speaking before he was off towards his room, gripping the strap of his duffel bag with all of his might. Even though Leo wouldn’t be able to hear it, Simon uttered his forgiveness. As if Markus had somehow read his mind, he whispered, “I’m sure he knows you forgive him. And I’m sure it makes him very happy.”

While the two stood there at the bottom of the staircase for a few more moments, simon smiled again. 

He wondered what it would be like to hear Leo laugh. Would it be rough and scratchy? Or smooth and gentle? Or a sweet combination of all of them that made it so unique and distinct that the laugh was actually none of them at all. And the only way you could the describe the laugh was ‘Leo.”

  
  
  


“Hank slash dad, can I have some pizza too?” Connor questioned as Hank closed the door after paying the pizza man. 

“I haven’t even gotten it to the table yet.”

“That’s not what we asked, Dad,” Con commented from the living room area. Both Connor and Con were sitting on the floor watching an action movie with Hank when the doorbell rang. Hank wouldn’t admit this but he thought it was very endearing that Connor sat cross legged while concentrated on the movie and Con hugged his legs to his chest with his chin resting on his knees.  _ How sweet.  _

“Can androids even eat?”

“That’s still not what we asked.”

“Okay. Okay. Don’t talk to me like that, Con,” Hank warned. He wasn’t surprised when Con didn’t apologize but only grunted because the android never did. It took either Connor or Hank to know when Con was sorry. And with just a single glance in the android’s direction, Hank knew that Con was in fact sorry. 

“You still haven’t answered the question.”

“Fine. You can eat some if you like.” 

Con and Connor hopped up from their spots on the carpeted floor and rushed over to the table. Hank smiled to himself. He felt like these were his children. Hank never knew that he would enjoy having children this much. 

“Dad,” Con blurted as Connor roamed the kitchen for three plates. 

“What?”

“You wanna hear a joke about a pizza?”  
“Umm… I guess.” Jokes and really bad puns were Connor’s thing. This was so different from Con’s usual personality that even Connor furrowed his brow in confusion as he set the plates on the table. 

“Actually I’m gonna keep it to myself. I’m afraid it’s a bit too cheesy.”

Silence. Silence. And more silence. 

Hank couldn’t tell where this was coming from and why Con would feel the need to say it but after a few moments, the three of them were laughing. While Hank laughed, he noticed that he’d never heard Con laugh. He’d never made a big deal out of it because he was sure that it would sound exactly like Connor’s laugh. But he was wrong.

So, so wrong.

Con’s laugh was strictly… Con’s. A bit monotone but amused and witty. A perfect combination that made it Con. There was no trace of Connor’s laugh there. 

Hank hated most things in life. But he decided that one of the few things he did like was the wonderful euphony of both of his sons’ laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Thank you to everyone who's read this, left kudos, and/ or commented. You all make me feel so freaking special and have inspired me to write yet another fic but it's going to be much longer with much more plot so I can't wait to write it for you guys.
> 
> Fun fact: I got the idea to extend this prompt because I was thinking about how much I loved to hear people laugh in public. It makes me feel good to know that they're happy in that moment even if they're having a bad day. ^^ My 18th birthday is tomorrow and I'm so excited which is why I posted this. 
> 
> Make sure you smile today because you are loved, appreciated, and awesome in general!
> 
> Love, Your Mochi
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr to just talk to me, ask me something, submit something anything you like. You can even just be like "Wassup Mochi!" Lol. I just want to talk to you and love you all!
> 
> https://ikigai-mochi.tumblr.com/


End file.
